The Fourth Apprentice/Prologue
Chapter description Yellowfang's PoV :The sun is setting, and water tumbles down, making a foamy pool. Yellowfang, Lionheart and Spottedleaf sit at the edge, and Bluestar stalks towards them. The blue-gray she-cat asks why in StarClan they chose to meet somewhere so wet and loud. Yellowfang replies that she selected this spot just because of that, as there's things that she doesn't want others to overhear. Lionheart beckons Bluestar over with his tail, saying that there's a dry spot beside him. She sits beside him, but still complains that it's wet. Then, the she-cat turns and asks Yellowfang why she brought them here. :Yellowfang tells them that the prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. She tells them that two of the three have come together, but they might not recognize the third. Bluestar asks sharply if they've got the right Three this time, but Spottedleaf insists that it's right. The petite medicine cat dips her head, saying that they all had the same dream when the One was born. Bluestar flicks her tail, acknowledging that while she might be right, it's hard to trust anything after so much has gone wrong. Yellowfang meows that Jayfeather and Lionblaze may not recognize the third, and wants to send them a sign. Bluestar protests and rises to her paws, insisting that this isn't their prophecy, and they should leave it alone. The she-cat asks if it's a good idea to have cats that have the power of the stars in their paws and be more powerful than their ancestors. Lionheart reasons that Lionblaze and Jayfeather are loyal cats, but she counters that they thought that about Hollyleaf. Yellowfang mews that StarClan won't be wrong again, and that they need to trust the cats beside the lake. :Spottedleaf is about to say something, but turns sharply and sees Feathertail racing towards the group. Bluestar asks what she's doing here, and questions if she is spying. Feathertail reminds her that they're all Clanmates now, and guessed why they were meeting. Yellowfang points out that this is ThunderClan business, but the silver she-cat says that it involves Crowfeather's sons, whom she cares about. Spottedleaf tells the others to let her stay, but Yellowfang simply shrugs, saying that they aren't her sons, and cats will do what they may. She continues StarClan can only guide them, but Bluestar points out that all sons and daughters do that. Yellowfang's expression darkens, so Lionheart asks what they should do. Bluestar says that she thinks the StarClan cats shouldn't get involved, but Feathertail insists that these young cats need help. Lionheart agrees with the RiverClan she-cat, commenting that Hollyleaf might not have been lost if they meddled more. Bluestar shakes her head, noting that the black she-cat made her own choices. Spottedleaf agrees that StarClan should send a sign, and so Yellowfang announces she will send an omen of the stars. Characters Major *Yellowfang *Lionheart *Spottedleaf }} Minor }} Mentioned *Lionblaze (Unnamed) *Dovekit (Unnamed) *Hollyleaf *Crowfeather }} Notes and references nl:De vierde leerling/Proloog Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Omen of the Stars arc